Hurt
by Emma.S18
Summary: During a fight with Ava, Sara takes on a high-level anachronism and gets badly hurt. Ava's scared. She just wants Sara back.


"Sara? Sara!" Ava almost screamed as she got to the scene. They had been having a fight and hadn't spoken for over a weak. Now, Ava regretted it, because of course, Sara would be reckless to avoid having to think. And of course, she would take on a high-level anachronism and get herself hurt because she wasn't focussed enough. The team had called her and Ava had dropped everything to come see her. Tears were already running down her cheeks. She kneeled beside the Captain and took her hand in hers. "Come on, Sara. You can't do this to me, jerk. I need you."

It was Zari that pulled Ava out of her rant by putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "We need to get her out of here, Ava. If we don't get her to Gideon soon she might not-"

Ava cut her off, not willing to hear those words. "Right. Yeah. Okay." She took Sara into her arms. She had never looked so small and fragile to her before. "Please, don't leave me." She whispered.

Once they got in the med bay. The Director paced around the room, waiting for an update from Gideon. The team was there too, looking worriedly at both the blondes.

"I have an update on Captain Lance." The AI finally spoke, after what felt like hours. "All of her wounds have been healed."

Ava rushed to her side taking her hand once again in hers. "Why is she still unconscious?"

"I've fully healed her, Director Sharpe. Captain just needs to wake up. There's nothing more I can do." the AI says. They could hear in her voice that she wished she could do more.

The taller blonde placed her hand upon Sara's heart. "Wake up, Sara. Please!" she begged. "I'm sorry. I've been stubborn. I hate fighting with you. I just need you to come home to me." she cried.

It took three hours before the blonde finally woke up. Ava had cried herself asleep next to her. "What happened?" She whispered to her team, not wanting to wake up the other woman.

"You weren't focussed and you got shot in the ribs. You almost didn't make it." Ray explained. Sara nodded gratefully for the information.

Zari nodded her head towards Ava. "She was really worried, you know. She hasn't left your side."

Sara sighed sadly. "Do you mind giving us a minute?" The team agreed and left the two alone.

Once the door closed, Sara sat up slowly. She kissed Ava's forehead, making her sit up abruptly. "Sara" She gasped, pulling the other woman into her arms and crying on her shoulder.

"I'm okay," Sara whispered soothingly. "I'm sorry I scared you. I'm okay now."

Sadness left Ava and anger took over. She pulled away from the blonde and angrily wiped away her tears. "You were stupidly reckless and you're lucky to be alive. I can't believe how little you value your life."

"I'm sorry, okay. I know I scared you, but this is still my job. This isn't the last time I will get hurt. I'll always take that risk if it means I can save someone, especially if it's my team or my family or you." Sara yelled back.

"No one was in danger, Sara. You took an unnecessary risk. You weren't focussed and you almost-" She couldn't say it. Saying it would make it that more real.

Sara pulled the blonde into her arms. "I'm sorry." She said honnestly. "I'll be more careful. I wasn't focussed because I missed you. I hate fighting with you."

Ava nodded. "I hate it too. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let it drag on that long."

"Don't," Sara said. "Don't you dare blame yourself. It was an accident and it won't happen again."

"That's just it, Sara." Ava said, "you've said it yourself. It is our job. It's dangerous and we could get hurt or worse on every mission." An idea struck her. "I don't want to waste another second of our lives. I'd like you to move in with me."

Sara's eyes widened. "Really?" Her tone betrayed her insecurities.

"Of course. I love you, Sara. I want to spend all my time with you." Ava said.

"I guess we're moving in together then," Sara smiled happily.

"I guess we are," Ava answered excitedly.

"I love you too, Ava," Sara said before she pulled the other woman into a kiss.


End file.
